


Romance...with Chickenpox

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Richard and Anne: One-shots [23]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne's boyfriend caught chickenpox. She was told not to see him and his mother was not friendly either. But with the encouragement from her over-romantic sister, Anne went to see her beloved Richard against all the odds.</p><p>Come what may...</p><p>Chickenpox</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance...with Chickenpox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annetheseamaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/gifts).



_Chickenpox...a highly contagious disease...also known as Varicella...causes itchy spots and rashes..._

Anne worked hard on researching chickenpox on the Internet.

No, she wasn't working on any project for school.

Her boyfriend Richard was sick, with chickenpox; and Anne wanted to be there for him.

"Why are you looking at chickenpox?" Her sister Izzy asked.

"Because Richard is sick," Anne replied. "He texted me, saying he's down with chickenpox."

"He should've gotten it back in grade school," Izzy laughed. "It'd be easier for him."

"Wait!" Anne suddenly thought of something. "Do you know...have I ever gotten chickenpox when I was little?"

Izzy thought for a moment and then shook her head, "I really don't remember. I guess we have to ask Mom."

Anne let out a sigh. "If I never had chickenpox, then I'd be doomed if I go visit Richard. If I had chickenpox already, then I should be fine around him."

She picked up her phone and called her Mom, but only heard her voicemail. She thought of calling her physician's office, but it was the weekend and the office was closed. Plus, she doubted that they have it on her record. Her pediatrician had been retired for a long time. Well, no, actually her pediatrician had been dead for a long time.

She called her Dad, who told her to talk to her Mom.

***

Cecily stood knocked on her youngest son's door, only to hear the muffled sound "Go Away!"

"Richard? Are you feeling better?"

No response.

"Richard?"

Cecily lost patience and opened the door. Her youngest son immediately buried his face against the pillow.

"Come on Richard!" Cecily rebuked. "You are a big boy of eighteen! Stop behaving like three!"

Finally, Richard turned over, revealing his face, which was covered with bumps, pink and red.

"Have you scratched yourself?" Cecily asked.

"No!" Richard replied, showing her that he was wearing the oven gloves, which was supposed to prevent him from scratching himself. "Mom, I'm miserable."

"Oh I know," Cecily comforted him. "But in a few days you'd be just fine."

It was strange that none of the four York boys ever had chickenpox back when they were kids. Edward's small daughters Lizzie and Cis never had it either. Because of this, Cecily had Richard quarantined in his room until he recovers. Cecily herself had chickenpox as a teenager so she was immune from the disease.

When his phone rang, Richard became excited.

"Mom, can you get it? It's probably Anne!"

Cecily immediately frowned.

"Richard, that girl is no good," Cecily said in a serious tone. "A spoiled wealthy brat, she knows nothing about caring for others."

Cecily had her reason for disliking Anne. She remembered the first time she met Anne. The girl waltzed into her house with Richard carrying her backpack and purse behind her. Richard cooked her dinner and she just watched and ate. She offered no help when Cecily cleaned up afterwards.

"Mom, I love Anne and she loves me," Richard said.

"Had she had chickenpox before?"

***

Anne had absolutely no clue if she ever had chickenpox.

But she also really wanted to see Richard.

Her Mom returned the call and told her that she didn't remember if Anne had chickenpox either; and she absolutely forbade Anne to go anywhere near Richard.

"Richard is sick and I want to go see him!" Anne whined.

"Why don't you just call him?" Izzy asked.

"Because his mother will be there blocking my calls!" Anne said. "She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," Izzy laughed.

"Yes she does!" Anne insisted. "I can never forget the looks she gave me on the day Richard invited me over to his house for the first time. She's unpleasant."

"But do you want to see Richard?" Izzy asked.

"Yes!" Anne replied without a hesitation.

"Then go!"

"But what if I get sick too?"

"That is even more romantic! No, actually that's the most romantic! Your man is sick and you go to take care of him, ended up getting the disease too! If there's hope, you two get treatment together. If there's no hope, then you two can rest together in the same coffin."

"But-"

"No more but!" Izzy pushed Anne out of her chair. "Do you have any idea how romantic this is? Your man Richard is sick, and you are forbidden to see him because of it. His mother is guarding him but he is longing for you. Overcome your fear Annie! Go to him! Be with him! The hell with all the barriers!"

"Yeah," Anne nodded, agreeing with her sisters. "His mother, the hell with her! I don't care what is going to happen to me! I am going to see Richard!"

She looked at Izzy; and Izzy looked at her.

Then Anne looked at herself.

"And here I go!"

She bolted out of the house.

Izzy fell onto the chair, laughing hard.

She couldn't wait to see how it all turns out.

***

When the doorbell rang, Cecily went to see who it was. Initially she thought it was George.

But turned out it was Anne.

"Out of my way, you not-so-nice-woman!" She declared. "I am here to see Richard and you cannot stop me!"

Cecily was stunned and had no idea what got into Anne.

Anne, in turn, took the opportunity and rushed inside. She ran upstairs and directly into Richard's room.

"Anne?" Richard was surprised to see her though no less delighted.

"Oh Richard!" Anne sprung to him. "You are sick, but I am here now!"

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Anne..."

Before he could say anything more, Anne held up his head and covered his bumps with kisses.

"I don't care what happens," Anne declared. "But today I am here with you! And I am going to take care of you."

She rearranged his pillows and adjusted his blanket. Seeing he hadn't finished his soup, Anne went to microwave it and made sure he ate it. She read to him and laughed with him. Though Richard had been difficult with Cecily, he was very different with Anne.

Cecily saw it all. Though she still didn't like Anne much (even thought she was a bit crazy now), she had to admit that Anne can make Richard happy.

***

_Three days later..._

Anne was in bed with fever and chickenpox.

And she was grounded.

She was forbidden to see Richard, ever.

Burying her face in the pillows, Anne wondered if it was worth it. She did enjoying being with Richard against all the odds. But having chickenpox totally sucked!

And where was Richard?

Why couldn't he rush into her house like a knight?

She heard a door knock and her mother came in with a bowl of soup.

And she presented her a card.

The soup was made by Richard and he asked after her in the card.

 _Get well soon_ , he wrote.

Suddenly Anne realized how silly she had been.

"Have you done something this stupid?" She asked her mother unhappily.

Ann Beaucham laughed. "Oh yes! Trust me darling, we all have done the dumbest thing in the name of love. But it's all worth it. One day, you will laugh at yourself for this."

Anne murmured, "If I get to marry Richard, I'll make sure our kids get their chickenpox in grade school."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please!


End file.
